


The Sister in the Infirmary

by Rhiannon19



Series: The Infirmary in the Church [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon19/pseuds/Rhiannon19
Summary: Inspired by the stories “The Sister and Her Ghoul” by Jigoloharmejiddo! I love the thought of the Sister working the Infirmary!





	The Sister in the Infirmary

It was a cold night in the Church. 

It was tough keeping the temperature at a good pace, seeing as different clergy members had different preferences. Hot, cold, nobody would decide. 

The infirmary, on the other hand, was always cold, most of the patients liked the cold. Whether or not there was anyone to be looked at or not, it was cold. Sister Eliza wasn’t a big fan of cold, but she could handle it. 

Sister Eliza ran the infirmary. If anyone had a paper cut, they came to her for a bandage. If anyone felt sick, they went to her for medication. She could do just about anything needed. 

She loved her job, she loved helping people. But tonight their was nobody to help, the infirmary was empty, beside her sitting in her office in a separate room in the back.

She practically lived there. In the back of her office there was a door, it lead down a long hallway to another door which lead to her quarters. The only time she would really leave the infirmary was to get food to bring back and eat in her office, or to go and attend a service and listen to Papa Emeritus III speak of dark lord they served. But besides that, she never left, just incase there was an accident to where she was needed.

She sat in her desk, writing in her log, writing of any patients coming in and if she had given any medication. Her hand was shaking just slightly from the cold, it was colder than most days. 

It was quiet until she heard the door of the infirmary open and close, followed by footsteps leading to her office and a knock on her door. 

Sister Eliza look up to find two Nameless Ghouls standing in her doorway. One was standing with his hand on the back of his fellow Ghoul. The other Ghoul was quite a bit shorter and held his right hand, clutching it to his chest. 

She recognized the Pair. She had seen them whenever she attended services. She never talked to them, but she knew of them. It wasn’t often Ghouls come to the infirmary, they don’t get sick and are often careful to not get hurt.

“What happened?” Sister Eliza asked, standing up to greet the two Ghouls. 

“I picked up a bottle from the ground without realizing it was broken and cut my palm. Papa instructed Special to escort me here and back to practice” The smaller one responded holding his palm up and gestured to his brother beside him. 

“Fire may be a great guitarist, but he lacks the ability to think before doing things, especially with sharp objects” Special said, looking down at his brother, who looked up at him with a sharp turn fo the head. “Hey, Nobody told me it was broken, all Swiss said was ’hey Dewdrop! Go throw that bottle away!’ And so I did! Sorry for helping!”

The Sister chuckled while watching them interact. She told Fire to sit down in the chair next to her desk as she got some supplies.

Fire sat down while Special leaned against the desk. Sister Eliza got on one knee in front of him and begin to clean the wound. Fire winced a bit, the wound stinging. 

“Fire, why do the other Ghouls call you Dewdrop?” Sister Eliza said out of wonder. 

“It’s because I’m so small. I’m short and skinny so they call me that even though I’m a Fire Ghoul, I don’t mind it though, at least it makes sense as a nickname” he answered, watching her take care of his hand. 

“They should call him Wildfire, due to all the rage he holds in himself. Especially when he throws guitar picks at Aether” Special said, teasing the little ghoul. 

It’s called ‘asserting dominance‘ Special” Fire said back, looking up at the older Ghoul.

“Yeah, don’t come to me when Aether kicks your ass for hitting him in the eye with you ‘asserting your dominance’” Special looked down at his younger brother, using finger quotes.

Sister Eliza laughed while finishing up the bandage on Fire’s hand.

After she was finished, Fire said thank you. She told him to be careful before letting him go. He practically ran down the infirmary to wait at the door for Special to take him back to practice with the band.

Special looked to the Sister, nodding to her, telling her good night. Before joining Fire.

As they were leaving, she turned to sit at her desk, but not before noticing Special looking back at her.

Their eyes met as he closed the door...

**Author's Note:**

> How is it so far?


End file.
